Starclan Speaks: The Lost
by Zim448
Summary: This is book 1 in the starclan speaks series. Takes place between series 1 and series 2. Rockpaw must help save the clan when cats start to die mysteriously.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Although I own some of the characters in this story. But a good chunk of them I don't own. **

**A/N: This takes place between the last book in series one, and the first book for series two. So spoilers for series one. And it might not be completely perfect. **

**Prologue**

Rockpaw prowled carefully threw the grass. He was ready. The vole stood there, completely unaware that it was soon to be dead. As Rockpaw sprang the vole scurried away, causing Rockpaw to land with a thud on the ground.

"Good try" Mewed Ashfur, Rockpaw's mentor.

"Thanks" Rockpaw said quietly. Rockpaw turned to slink off when he heard a loud yowl. He sniffed the air and smelled Riverclan. That was when volepaw launched out of the bushes. "Get off Thunderclan territory!" Ashfur yelled as he pursued the cat. He chased him until they reached wind clan territory. Rockpaw watched amazed as Tallstar launched himself and tackled the cat. He held him down hissing and snarling, until volepaw stopped struggling.

"Get out of wind clan territory!" Snapped Tallstar.

"Twolegs…" Volepaw panted. "Dog…"

"What?" Tallstar said alarmed.

"Twolegs in the river…dogs…attacked our camp" He panted. Rockpaw gasped. Ashfur told him about the dog pack attacking Thunderclan camp. "That sounds like what happened with our camp a few moons ago" Ashfur said, still on their side of the border. Mudclaw, the Windclan deputy, stood there growling at volepaw. Tallstar stood up and Volepaw raced off away from their camp off into shadow clan territory.

Ashfur turned and with a flick of his tail led Rockpaw back to camp. _What if our camp gets attacked by dogs again? _Rockpaw thought silently as they walked back to camp.

**A/N: How is it? Should I continue? I'll keep posting, but feedback would help. Please don't flame. Thanks!**


	2. Stray

**Stray**

Rockpaw padded into camp. He walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse. He walked over to squirrellpaw. "Hey" He meowed. "You wanna share?" She looked up at him blankly. Rockpaw stood there quietly. Squirrellpaw turned back and walked over the Cinderpelt's den.

Rockpaw sighed and lied down. He took a bite out of the mouse and chewed. Squirrellpaw has never spoken too him. He knows she isn't death or mute. He's heard her have conversations with a lot of cats. Probably every cat but him.

"I need you do something for me" Graystripe said, pulling Rockpaw back into reality.

"Yes?" He said turning to look at the deputy.

"I need more to go with Firestar to discuss this dog thing with Leapordstar."

"Really?" Rockpaw said surprised. _Why bring an apprentice?_

"Yes" Graystripe nodded. Rockpaw nodded, as he scrambled onto his paws. He turned and saw; Firestar, Snowheart, Rainwhisker, and Cloudtail walk toward him. "So are you two ready to go?" Firestar asked. Graystripe nodded, and Rockpaw just had some sort of spasm. He was so excited. This was the first thing he'd over done that involved other clans. His first gathering won't be for a few moonrises.

As they raced toward the border a swirl of thoughts shot through Rockpaw's head.

_What if we get attacked?_

_What if the dog's still there?_

_What if the camp gets attacked by dogs?_

He was so worried he felt surprised when they made it into the camp without a single growl. But that was before they reached Leapordstar. She was curled up in the medicine cat's den along with 2 warriors, 3 apprentices, and the Riverclan deputy, Mistyfoot.

The clan's medicine cat, Mudfur, was rushing around checking on all of the cats. It was pretty bad. Both warriors had an ear missing and gashing on their faces, one apprentice had bit of tail missing and was bleeding so badly Rockpaw was sure she'd die. The others had long starches down their flanks, and one had a gash on his side. Leapordstar seemed to be okay. She must have been checking on them.

Then there was Mistyfoot. She had chunks of fur missing and on of her hind legs was twisted in a weird direction. Rockpaw flinched when he saw them. He turned to see Darkfur and Lightpaw walk up to them. "What do you want" Darkfur said blankly

Firestar turned to him. "I wish to talk to Leapordstar about the dog attack. Darkfur nodded and turned to Mudfur. "Firestar would like to speak to-"

At that moment there was an earth shattering bang, followed by a humming noise. Rockpaw's head throbbed as the noise started to grow louder. "That was the noise that happened before the twoleg and the dog showed up!" Darkfur cried.

The cats in the medicnecat's den stirred as the noise grew even louder. "Get out!" Leapordstar yowled. They all started to scramble about when suddenly a loud screeching cry shot through the forest. A strange smell reached Rockpaw's nose.

Then a weird cat launched out of the bushes It ran forward and smashed it's self into Leapordstar. It scratched and tore at her belly, hissing insanely. Darkfur launched forward and tore the strange cat off of her. The cat fell down and rolled over. He stood up and looked around. Darkfur looked around. "Lightpaw?" He called out. "Help!" Came the feeble reply. It sounded like it came from the weird hum.

"They kidnapped him!" Leapordstar yelled. They all gasped. "But how?" Ashfur asked. They all looked at the strange cat. "I don't know" She said. "I was walking around when a dog lunged out at me. I was chased over her. When I hit that cat I just reacted strangely."

The cats all looked around. "Then how did he just disappear?" Cloudtail asked to nobody in particular. Then a cat's body flew threw the air and landed with a thud on the ground in front of them. "Lightpaw!" Mudfur yelled.


End file.
